The Course of True Love
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Nunca acontece como planejado e isso vale para Itachi e Sakura. Quem sabe eles vivam felizes para sempre… eventualmente. [ItaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Annie Sparklecakes]


_A História do Amor Verdadeiro_

A seguinte fanfiction (id: 4213219) é de autoria da Annie Sparklecakes (id: 707687). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

* * *

**Sessões de Fofoca**

_Oito anos_

— Quando eu crescer — uma Tenten de nove anos de idade disse sem titubear. — Vou casar com o Neji.

As garotas reunidas ao seu redor sussurraram entre si em aprovação. Tenten deu de ombros humildemente, sorriu de leve e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, para quem ela acrescentou: — Mas não conte a ele ainda; vai ser uma surpresa.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, assentindo timidamente.

Ino levantou-se então e na mesma hora todas ficaram em silêncio. Ela pôs o cabelo loiro para trás, colocou uma mão no quadril e anunciou: — Isso não é nada. _Eu _vou casar com o _Sasuke-kun_.

Imediatamente, o grupo inteiro voltou a falar. Algumas estavam impressionadas com a ousadia de Ino. A maioria estava irritada com a sua presunção de que seria ela a casar com _o _Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura, melhor amiga de Ino, sentava quieta ao seu lado observando a cena com certo interesse. Foi só quando o grupo finalmente se acalmou, algumas se fuzilando com o olhar, que as meninas notaram sua presença.

— E quanto a você, Sakura? — Ino perguntou, querendo desviar atenção dela mesma - pela primeira vez. — Está interessada no Shikamaru? Eu posso te apresentar a ele.

Sakura sorriu. — Não, eu não gosto do Shikamaru. Ou do Sasuke, Neji ou qualquer um desses _garotos_. — ela completou de forma vaga.

Ino era impaciente na melhor das ocasiões. No momento, ela estava praticamente salivando. — Desembucha, Sakura. De quem você gosta então?

Sakura segurou o queixo com as mãos, os cotovelos nos joelhos, e olhou para o limpo céu azul. Nuvens fofas sobrevoavam preguiçosamente e o sol brilhava sobre suas cabeças. Ela e suas amigas estavam sentadas sob a sombra de um aglomerado de árvores bebendo calmamente as limonadas geladas que Ino comprara para todas.

— Eu gosto de alguém mais velho, alguém muito forte. — Sakura começou. Ela olhou para suas amigas. Seus olhares estavam fixados nela. — Ele é muito inteligente. Ele é meu herói!

Ela sorriu grandiosamente; um sorriso incomum ao que a normalmente introvertida garota costumava dar.

— Quando eu crescer, vou casar com o Uchiha Itachi!

* * *

**Propostas Incomuns**

_Doze anos_

Ser colocada no mesmo time de Sasuke era, decidiu Sakura, a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido. Não era nenhum segredo que o garoto admirava seu irmão mais velho, afinal, e após comentários certeiros Sakura poderia finalmente ter a chance de encontrar e falar cara-a-cara com o homem-que-ela-um-dia-casaria, Uchiha Itachi.

Então foi num dia em que ela, Sasuke e Naruto estavam esperando por Kakashi-sensei que ela finalmente falou algo.

— É uma droga que nosso professor não seja nada profissional. — ela suspirou, balançou a cabeça, olhou de soslaio para Sasuke. Ele estava escutando. — Como vamos melhorar desse jeito?

Naruto, sempre pronto para falar algo, exclamou: — Não é? Kakashi-sensei é um pervertido.

— E sempre atrasado. — ela acrescentou.

— E um idiota. — Naruto disse. — Antes tivéssemos alguém diferente…

Sakura sorriu para si mesma. — Mas creio eu que ele _é _basicamente um dos melhores shinobi de Konoha…

— Ele não é tão bom assim. — Sasuke disse abruptamente.

_Na mosca_.

— Tu acha que _você _pode contra ele? — Naruto zombou. — Você não conseguiu lidar nem _comigo_!

Sasuke o ignorou e continuou para Sakura: — Meu irmão poderia derrotá-lo facilmente. — ele disse como se desafiasse uma contestação. Normalmente, Sakura nem sonharia com isso mas dessa vez…

Bem. Situações desesperadas pedem soluções desesperadas.

— Poderia? — Sakura perguntou, olhando para as unhas de forma desinteressada. Do canto dos olhos ela viu Sasuke arrepiar-se. Hmm. Ela era melhor nesse negócio de manipular do que ela pensava.

— Você sequer _conhece _meu irmão? — Sasuke perguntou.

_Sim. _— Não, não conheço. — ela mentiu. — Ele é bom?

— Qualquer um é melhor que o Sasuke, Sakura-chan. — Naruto a informou. Ela sorriu em concordância, o que bastou para Sasuke virar e se afastar, dizendo sobre o ombro: — Venham comigo; vocês podem conhecê-lo.

Sakura resistiu a vontade de pular em alegria.

[...]

— Aniki?

Itachi levantou o olhar de onde sentava sob as árvores na sua área de treinamento preferida. Ele estava lendo alguns pergaminhos antes de começar a treinar pelo dia - ou pelo menos, esse era o plano, até ele ver seu irmãozinho e seus companheiros de time caminhando em sua direção.

— O que foi, Sasuke? — ele perguntou, voltando a atenção para os pergaminhos. Ele percebeu seu irmão esmaecer, ainda que de leve, ao seu aparente desinteresse. Isso já era esperado. O que _não era _esperado, no entanto, era a garota de cabelo rosa às suas costas fazer o mesmo.

— Você poderia… — Sasuke pausou. Itachi não tinha tempo para ensinar-lhes mas de que outra forma ele mostraria para seus companheiros de time o quão forte era?

— Você poderia lutar comigo? — Sakura perguntou de repente.

Todo mundo se virou para ela. O queixo de Naruto havia caído e ele tinha um olhar aterrorizado. Itachi olhava impassivelmente, mas Sasuke sabia que ele devia estar tão curioso quanto ele. Afinal de contas, Sasuke não podia ter sido o único a ouvir a ansiedade na voz de Sakura. E Sakura não era bem do tipo lutadora…

Itachi se levantou e Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas em incredulidade. Certamente ele não aceitaria?

— Não.

— _Por que_? — Sakura quis saber.

Itachi olhou para ela. — Você é muito fraca. Eu poderia te partir ao meio se quisesse. — ele pegou uma kunai, notando como os olhos de Sakura se iluminaram mesmo quando sua boca ainda estava distorcida em uma carranca de ofensa. — Fique mais forte antes.

Seu braço então se moveu, a kunai voou sobre sua cabeça e parou bem no centro do alvo - o que estivera atrás da cabeça de Sakura momentos antes.

Naruto parecia chocado. — Você… você… — ele balbuciou. — Você é doido!

Sasuke parecia perturbado. — Aniki, se ela não tivesse se movido… — Ah. Então Sasuke _de fato_ se importava.

Mas Sakura, ao invés de parecer assustada, estava em êxtase. — Então se eu treinar mais você vai lutar comigo? — ela perguntou. Ela nem parecia ligar de estar esparramada no chão.

Itachi deu de ombros levemente. — Vocês três não tem que voltar pro treinamento?

Foi só quando ele estava arrumando suas coisas ao fim do dia que Itachi percebeu que sua primeira kunai havia desaparecido. Ele sorriu para o alvo vazio.

Garota esperta.

* * *

**Passeios Noturnos**

_Treze anos_

Itachi moveu-se silenciosa mas rapidamente pelas sombras, visando a figura obscura que se dirigia até sua casa. Mais especificamente, até a janela de Sasuke.

Quem quer que fosse se movia sorrateiramente o suficiente mas nem tanto para que ele não visse, tendo retornado de uma missão de assassinato. Ele não queria começar um tumulto e acordar o clã inteiro, então ele não parou o intruso com uma shuriken, decidindo no entanto por detê-lo com as próprias mãos.

O intruso diminuiu o passo, tropeçou e ao levantar a cabeça para olhar dentro da janela de Sasuke, Itachi viu rapidamente sob o luar um cabelo rosado.

_Ela de novo_.

Sakura, companheira de time de Sasuke, gostava de espreitar sua casa o tempo todo. No entanto, muitas garotas gostavam; mas ela era a única que Sasuke não dispensava então ela continuava voltando. Itachi a vira muitas vezes mas ele normalmente não lhe dava muita atenção. Ela estava usualmente ali durante o dia e ele não tinha tido razão para suspeitar dela antes.

Ele já tinha se aproximado dela nessa altura, mas ao invés de se virar na direção de seu quarto, ele deliberadamente tornou seus passos mais pesados; ela se virou em sobressalto com olhos arregalados para encará-lo.

Na mesma hora ela corou um tom de vermelho.

Itachi a olhou com expectativa. Por que ela estava ali? Por que ela estava zanzando no meio da noite como um criminoso? Por que ela…

— Itachi!

Por que ela parecia uma criança numa loja de doces?

O olhar de Itachi tornou-se suspeito. Ele não tivera muitas interações com essa garota mas ela claramente era mentalmente instável. Ela tinha mudanças de humor. Ela era violenta. Pior de tudo, ela era uma adolescente, com todas as implicações.

— Vim buscar o Sasuke. — ela admitiu. — Eu vou levar ele e o Naruto num piquenique noturno.

Itachi não tinha nada para responder.

De um lado, era uma ideia tão ridícula que ele quase ficou tentado a rir. Do outro, era uma ideia tão inocente que ele estava grato que, tudo considerado, Sasuke tinha amigos que queriam que ele agisse de acordo com sua idade.

— Então onde está a comida? — ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada quase imperceptivelmente.

Sakura de repente sorriu, um breve mostrar de dentes que iluminou seu rosto inteiro. Algo naquele sorriso imediatamente deixou Itachi em alerta.

— Está perto daqui, do lado do rio. — ela pausou. — Se não acredita em mim, pode ver por si mesmo.

Itachi estava prestes a recusar e ponto final. Nenhum Uchiha tinha que se preocupar com uma garotinha magricela…

— Mas você pode confiar em mim. — Sakura continuou sinceramente. — Eu superei minha fase de fangirl _dias _atrás.

_Isso _o fez pausar.

— E é só comida. E Naruto vai estar lá! Talvez.

Itachi hesitou.

Sasuke - e todo Uchiha com boa aparência (ou seja, todos eles) - morria de medo de fangirls. As de Konoha eram sempre excepcionalmente fanáticas. Itachi achava isso um pouco ridículo, mas...

Ele olhou Sakura. Não era ela quem estava treinando com a Godaime? Ela podia ter herdado a força da professora. Podia Sasuke se defender disso?

Itachi se reprimiu internamente. Ele estava sendo ridículo. Itachi _nunca _era ridículo.

— Vou conferir. — ele disse finalmente, se virando para partir. Sakura assentiu um tanto vigorosa demais, virando-se para a janela de Sasuke. Seus lábios ainda estavam curvados naquele sorriso que Itachi não gostava.

— E você vai vir comigo. — ele acrescentou.

Sakura pareceu surpresa, mas com um olhar hesitante para a janela de Sasuke, ela concordou, se pondo a guiar Itachi dentre as árvores.

[...]

Sakura movia-se mais lentamente do que Itachi estava acostumado. Não era nem que ela fosse mais nova e menos experiente que ele e portanto desacostumada em correr pelas árvores. Era mais que ela apenas não parecia com pressa.

Itachi estava impaciente mas não deixou transparecer que queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Ele tentou fazer Sakura andar mais rapidamente mas ela continuou alegremente ignorante as suas ações, se superando a ponto de começar uma conversa com ele.

— Então Itachi… — ela estava sendo bem íntima, Itachi notou. — Você acabou de voltar de uma missão?

— Hn.

— Sasuke diz isso com frequência. — Sakura observou. — Você precisa de tratamento médico? Eu estive aprendendo da Tsunade-shishou.

Itachi suprimiu um suspiro cansado mas respondeu de qualquer forma. Ele era um Uchiha, afinal; ele tinha uma reputação a manter. — Não, estou bem.

— Ah. — Sakura parecia vagamente decepcionada. Ela então se animou. — Eu estive treinando bastante sob sua tutela, aliás. Você vai lutar comigo?

Itachi não respondeu de imediato, meramente a olhando de forma lenta. — Por que você quer tanto lutar comigo?

Sakura parou, um pé já fora do galho, e olhou para ele sobre o ombro, repentinamente séria. — Eu quero melhorar. — ela então sorriu. — Afinal de contas, uma garota precisa saber se proteger, não? — ela disse significativamente.

As palavras registraram fracamente na mente de Itachi, liberando uma lembrança há muito esquecida. Sakura voltou a andar, mais rápido agora, mas Itachi permaneceu parado por um instante, tentando recordar.

* * *

**Amor À Primeira Vista**

_Cinco anos_

— _Itachi! — Seu companheiro de time, Kei, parecia um tanto alarmado. Ocupado em afastar um grupo de ninjas da chuva, ele pôde apenas apontar para onde a carruagem havia capotado e um vulto coberto de tecidos brancos tentava se esconder. — Pega a garota!_

_Um dos membros da gangue inimiga havia encontrado-a, e ele a olhava de forma cruel. Ele a levantou com uma mão machucada e ela gritou. _

_Itachi eventualmente se desvencilhou dos dois que ele lutava, passou por corpos jogados e alvejou um golpe bem dado na cabeça do inimigo. Ele perdeu a consciência antes de cair ao chão e a garota despencou nos braços de Itachi._

_Ela era pequena para a idade, a qual Itachi só podia presumir ser próxima da de seu irmão de cinco anos. Grandes olhos verdes o observavam entre mechas rosadas. Incomum._

_A garota era a estimada filha de um rico homem de negócios de Konoha, que a estava mandando de volta para ficar com sua mulher em Konoha. Itachi estivera numa missão de escolta para proteger o alvo indefeso._

_Kei e Hikari finalizaram os últimos ninjas com facilidade e se reuniram ao redor da garota, Sakura._

— _Aw, ela parece assustada… — Hikari murmurou, levando as mãos a garota. Ela recuou timidamente de Hikari nos braços de Itachi. Ela não tirara os olhos verdes do rosto de Itachi e ele estava começando a se sentir desconfortável._

— _Obrigada. — ela sussurrou para ele com uma expressão de reverência. _

— _Uma cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante, não é? — Kei debochou. Itachi grunhiu, olhando para Sakura. Ela seria um alvo pelo resto da vida. Algumas pessoas faziam de tudo por dinheiro._

— _Uma garota precisa saber se proteger. — ele a disse quando a ajudou a entrar de volta na carruagem._

_Ele então fechou a porta contra seu rosto surpreso. _

* * *

**Sinais de Afeto**

_Quinze anos_

Sakura nunca dera muita atenção ao Dia dos Namorados. Sasuke sempre ganhava montanhas de chocolate, flores e bichos de pelúcia nesse dia e, não sendo fã de doces, coisas bonitas ou fofuras, ele sempre distribuía as coisas entre seus companheiros de time. Ela pagava o jantar de seus companheiros e só.

Ela debatera, ano após ano, se deveria dar algo a Itachi, mas se ele era como seu irmão, não gostava muito de presentes de Dia dos Namorados.

Entretanto, aos poucos eles haviam se acostumado com a presença um do outro. Tendo passado tantos anos com Sasuke, Sakura havia se tornado uma boa entendedora dos trejeitos do Uchiha, e ela sabia dos próprios limites quando se tratava de Itachi. Da sua parte, Itachi deve ter lembrado de seu primeiro encontro e talvez por isso ele estivesse menos distante com ela.

Eles não eram de modo algum melhores amigos, mas ela agora podia cumprimentá-lo facilmente quando eles se esbarravam (o que era raro) e receber uma resposta.

E isso era motivo suficiente para dar-lhe um presente. Infelizmente, ela não sabia o que dar. Ela precisava pensar um pouco.

Pensar… e falar com Sasuke.

[...]

— É quase Dia dos Namorados! — Sakura disse alegremente um dia quando os três se encontraram na ponte para treinar. Naruto animou-se junto dela, mas Sasuke parecia irritado pela mera lembrança.

— Você pode deixar escapar que gosta de chocolate com nozes? — Naruto perguntou ansiosamente. — Eles são os meus favoritos.

— Sim. E alguns com cravo, também? — Sakura acrescentou. Sasuke olhou feio para os dois.

— Nem ferrando.

Sakura fez bico. — Você é sem graça. Você não gosta de _nenhum _presente?

Sasuke pausou pensativamente. — Tomates. E fangirls caindo em buracos.

Naruto fez uma careta. — Esse cara tem problemas, Sakura-chan.

— Pois é, Naruto. — ela rolou os olhos, recostando na grade com um suspiro. — Os Uchiha são os mais populares e ainda assim eles não gostam de _nada_. Quero dizer, deve ter algum presente que eles gostariam…

Naruto riu. — Que, tá querendo ganhar um dinheiro fácil nesse Dia dos Namorados, Sakura?

_Perfeito_.

— Não é uma má ideia. — ela contemplou. — Bora, Sasuke, me diz e eu te dou vinte por cento das minhas vendas.

Sasuke apenas olhou para ela, nem um pouco impressionado. Sakura se perguntou se ele podia ver através de seu plano.

Eventualmente o assunto foi esquecido, Kakashi chegou e o resto da tarde foi dedicado ao treinamento. Sakura estava ponderando como podia tocar de novo no assunto quando Sasuke, passando ao seu lado a caminho de casa, murmurou: — Meu irmão gosta de ler.

E então, claramente envergonhado, ele desapareceu, deixando Sakura paralisada para trás.

[...]

O Dia dos Namorados começou com o nascer do sol, e Itachi recebeu inúmeros presentes e declarações tímidas. Sendo muito mais intimidador do que seu irmão mais novo, Itachi não recebia tantos presentes quanto, mas ele não tinha nada contra isso.

Ele calmamente aceitou tudo que lhe foi dado com um educado "obrigado" típico dos Uchiha e nada mais. Pelo menos, até que ele saiu do escritório da Godaime com uma missão para o próximo dia e deu de cara com Sakura.

Ela estava corada e respirando com dificuldade, evidentemente tendo corrido uma boa distância. Ela levantou uma mão para endireitar o cabelo, o que chamou a atenção de Itachi para o pacote bem embrulhado em sua outra mão.

— Oi! — ela cumprimentou, um pouco sem fôlego.

— Olá, Sakura. — ele respondeu.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

— … Para você também. — ele disse, um pouco sem graça. — Vejo que ganhou um presente. — ele acrescentou, acenando para o presente em sua mão.

— Ah, não! — os olhos de Sakura arregalaram e suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Dando-lhe o presente, ela balbuciou: — Hã, isso é pra você…

Itachi, não sem surpresa, pegou o presente de forma automática. Seus dedos mal tocaram os dela quando ele o fez, mas o contato só serviu para agitá-la ainda mais.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados de novo espero que goste preciso ir tchau! — ela disse com pressa, virando-se e quase correndo dele.

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha, olhou para o presente em sua mão e sorriu sinceramente, embora imperceptivelmente, ao desembrulhar o pacote. Era um livro volumoso. Não era o típico presente romântico… mas em contrapartida, Itachi não era um homem típico.

Levantando o olhar para encarar sua partida, Itachi teve de pensar sobre ela. Ferozmente leal ao seu irmãozinho, inteligente e - não fazia mal admitir - bem bonita, parecia que Sakura tinha uma pequena queda por ele. Que… inesperado.

* * *

**Confissões Hesitantes**

_Dezesseis anos_

Sasuke, pela primeira vez na vida, convidara Sakura e Naruto para sua casa. Ambos os companheiros estavam excitados, embora por razões diferentes.

— É uma espécie de reunião-jantar, muito formal. — Sasuke os contou. — Eu não posso estar nele então minha mãe me disse para convidá-los para jantar em um dos outros salões.

Naruto estava quase salivando no caminho até a mansão Uchiha em antecipação por toda comida gostosa que ele certamente experimentaria. Sakura, tendo decidido se arrumar um pouco mais com um coque chique, certa maquiagem e roupas diferentes do seu uniforme tradicional de treinamento, caminhava animada ao seu lado.

— Vai ser tão legal. — ela disse. Na verdade, ela estava mais excitada em ver Itachi arrumado para o jantar, mas ela estava animada em ver a casa de Sasuke também. Ela nunca estivera dentro dela antes. — É melhor você se comportar, Naruto. Nós não podemos arrumar problemas pro Sasuke.

— Vou ser bonzinho. — Naruto prometeu.

Quando eles se dirigiram até a entrada, Naruto mal teve tempo de bater quando Sasuke abriu a porta, parecendo nervoso e, ao olhar para Sakura, preocupado.

— O jantar já começou. — Sasuke murmurou, urgindo que eles entrassem. — Então devemos fazer silêncio. Nós vamos até os fundos. — ele encarou Naruto para reforçar e convencido de que o loiro manteria a boca fechada, os guiou.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava pensando. Analisando os sons e sinais ao seu redor, memorizando cada detalhe da casa para que ela não se perdesse, ela estava esperando encontrar a sala onde Itachi certamente estava jantando com os Anciões do clã.

Sasuke tentou chamar sua atenção para os dois garotos diversas vezes, mas Sakura não seria detida. E quando seus esforços finalmente foram recompensados, ela ficou grata.

Agora ela só precisava escapar.

[...]

Foi quando Naruto começou a discutir com Sasuke, eficientemente distraindo ambos, que Sakura se ausentou.

Vagando pelos corredores, nos cantos, descendo as escadas, ela eventualmente se encontrou na frente do salão de jantar que Itachi estava. Ela hesitou na porta por alguns minutos, incerta de como fazer Itachi sair. Ela ponderou fazer algum som para atraí-lo para fora, mas era uma ideia muito ruim; e se outra pessoa saísse ao invés dele?

Foi quando algumas empregadas vieram pelo corredor carregando pratos de comida que Sakura teve uma ideia.

— Vocês precisam de ajuda? — ela perguntou gentilmente.

E foi assim que ela se encontrou, instantes depois, com um genjutsu padrão ativo para esconder sua cor de cabelo para que pudesse transitar sem ser descoberta, depositando um prato perto do cotovelo de Itachi. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, olhos escuros intensos num homem mais velho sentado na ponta da mesa. Havia uma mulher da sua idade sentada à sua frente que o olhava o tempo todo, e Sakura reprimiu a vontade de arremessar um prato na sua cabeça.

Ela pôs o prato na mesa e moveu para se afastar quando ele se virou e olhou bem na sua direção.

Sakura não era estúpida o suficiente para achar que seu genjutsu enganaria o sempre observador Itachi, especialmente após ele arquear uma sobrancelha friamente para ela. Ela sorriu, um pouco arrependida de ter sido descoberta tão descaradamente, e tentou se retirar enquanto as empregadas iam e vinham, mas aparentemente, ela não fora rápida o suficiente.

— Então, Fugaku, você aceita minha proposta da minha filha Megumi casar com o seu filho Itachi?

Ela arfou antes que pudesse pensar em se conter, sua cabeça virando na direção de Itachi para encará-lo. Ele estava olhando diretamente para ela.

A sala ficara silenciosa com suas ações, e todos a estavam olhando. Mas ela só tinha olhos para Itachi.

Ele foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, pegando seu copo e bebendo dele.

Ele não olhou de volta, mesmo quando ela pressionou uma mão contra a boca, deu as costas para ele e saiu da sala, lágrimas já escorrendo.

[...]

Furiosa consigo mesma, Sakura secou as bochechas, tentando apagar indícios de seu coração partido ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Tinha sido ruim o suficiente que Sasuke a encontrara e dito, parecendo desconfortável: — Eu não queria que você escutasse… — ela realmente não precisava de mais ninguém vendo o quanto ela estava mexida.

— Por que você está chorando? — Itachi perguntou.

O coração de Sakura parou.

Cascalho afundava sob seus passos enquanto Itachi se aproximava, agachando ao lado de sua figura jogada na grama da área de treinamento do Time Sete.

— Sakura.

Ela suspirou, virando-se para longe de Itachi. A grama espetava sua bochecha mas ela não se importava. — Eu achava que era óbvio.

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio, e Sakura se perguntou futilmente por que ele sequer estava ali, o homem que ela admirara por mais de dez anos mas raramente conversara. Por que ele não podia deixá-la lamentar em paz?

— Não é. — ele finalmente disse.

Sentando-se abruptamente, Sakura estalou. — Não importa mais. Só _me deixa em paz_!

Itachi olhou para ela, olhos escuros intensos, e Sakura afundou na grama, a luta esvaindo de seu corpo tão subitamente quanto aparecera.

— Não é óbvio? — ela repetiu de novo impotentemente. Quando Itachi não respondeu, ela respirou fundo, espiou ele sob os cílios e disse: — Eu estava chateada… com o pedido de casamento.

Todos achavam Sasuke o mais lindo morador de Konoha, e Sakura precisava concordar, ele tinha incrivelmente uma boa aparência. Mas tinha uma pessoa que sempre seria o primeiro em sua mente, coração e opinião, para qualquer coisa. Alguém quer era mais inteligente, esperto, talentoso, forte e lindo do que ela poderia imaginar. Alguém que tinha um longo cabelo preto, belíssimas feições e mãos que haviam matado para salvá-la tempos atrás. Alguém que a ensinara o mais devoto tipo de amor antes mesmo que ela soubesse seu nome.

— Por que? — ele perguntou novamente.

— Eu não queria que você casasse com ela.

Itachi a olhou seriamente. — Não queria ou não quer?

Sakura estava perdida. — … Não quero. — ela finalmente disse.

— Por que? — ele inquiriu de novo.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas retribuiu o olhar de Itachi com a cabeça erguida. Verdes perfuraram pretos e pretos perfuraram de volta por segundos, minutos, quem sabe mais, e no entanto nenhum dos dois se moveu, apenas respirando em uníssono.

Finalmente, Itachi se levantou e Sakura se sentiu tonta quando a troca de olhares foi interrompida, como se tivesse perdido o equilíbrio. Ela se sentia desorientada, pesada e cansada, embora de alguma forma livre e mais leve, como se algo tivesse sido liberado.

Como se algo tivesse mudado.

— Não pretendo casar com ela. — foi tudo o que Itachi disse.

[...]

**Primeiro Beijo**

_Dezessete anos_

Numa certa idade uma pessoa mudava, de criança a adulta, ingênua a madura, egocêntrica a empática. No caso de Sakura, fora aos dezessete.

Meses atrás, ela estivera devota a Itachi, e embora ela nunca tivesse sentido vergonha dos próprios sentimentos, ela nunca fora corajosa o suficiente para confessá-los a _ele _\- ou a seus companheiros de time.

É claro, tinha vezes que ela achava que Sasuke já sabia, sendo ele bem perceptivo. Sempre que o assunto Itachi surgia, ele a observava de perto, parecendo não muito confortável com a quedinha de sua briguenta e às-vezes-irritante companheira de time por seu idolatrado irmão mais velho (o que Sakura, francamente, achava ridículo - ela _nunca _ousaria machucar o rosto bonito de Itachi).

Ela não tivera muita interação com Itachi por quase um ano, após Sasuke ter-lhe explicado como seu irmão estava sempre recebendo propostas de casamento de clãs que queriam estreitar os laços com o poderoso clã Uchiha. Envergonhada pelo seu ataque, Sakura parou de visitar o distrito Uchiha, e já que Itachi era raramente visto no Ichiraku ou no hospital, ela assumia estar segura.

Mas Sakura esquecera que até mesmo _Itachi _não era perfeito.

Ela bocejou, se jogando na cadeira de seu escritório. Já havia uma pilha de arquivos na sua mesa dos pacientes que ela atenderia no dia. Sakura lamentou. Ela amava o que fazia, de verdade, mas a jornada de trabalho, treinamento pesado com seu time e as noites em claro pesavam.

Com um suspiro, ela puxou a pilha de arquivos para si, dando uma olhada no número do quarto do primeiro da lista.

_142_.

Sakura franziu o cenho, levantando-se e indo na direção do quarto. Tratava-se do setor de lesões críticas. Quem estava lá?

O barulho de salto alto atrás de Sakura denunciou a chegada de sua mentora, e ela sorriu quando Tsunade a entregou um copo fumegante de isopor.

— Obrigada, shishou. — ela disse, agradecidamente tomando um gole.

— Você vai precisar de toda energia que puder. — Tsunade avisou. Ela parecia irritada e cansada, mas Sakura não precisava imaginar porque, uma vez que suas próximas palavras foram: — Você é boa com os malditos Uchiha mas… — ela cerrou os dentes, fez um gesto obsceno e caiu fora, deixando Sakura a encarando curiosamente.

Foi só quando ela estava girando a maçaneta do Quarto 142 que ela entendeu o que sua professora dissera.

Pausando por um mero instante antes de abrir a porta, Sakura se perguntou quem poderia estar do outro lado e decidiu que não importando quem fosse, ela seria paciente e profissional para impressionar Tsunade.

Ela então adentrou o quarto, um sorriso amigável no rosto, sendo a médica paciente e profissional que ela desejava ser - até que ela viu Uchiha Itachi deitado na cama, olhando-a intensamente.

Sakura estava sem palavras.

Minutos se passaram e Sakura permaneceu no mesmo lugar, incapaz de processar o que estava acontecendo. Ela evitara Itachi por um ano, envergonhada demais por sua coragem para sequer pensar em tentar conversar com ele de novo, e lá estava ele, bem a sua frente, esperando pacientemente para que ela começasse a examiná-lo… pelo menos, por fora ele parecia paciente. Por dentro ele provavelmente estava se questionando se ela era algum tipo de idiota.

O pensamento a fez se contorcer internamente e, se preparando, ela se aproximou na intenção de fazer seu trabalho o melhor que podia. Ela então recolocou o sorriso aberto no rosto, direcionou os olhos para a ficha médica rapidamente, pôs o café na mesa de canto e disse educadamente: — Missão difícil, Uchiha-san?

Costelas fraturadas, hemorragia interna e externa, concussão, envenenamento… Difícil não dava conta. Sakura estremeceu em simpatia mas tudo que Itachi disse foi: — Tivemos um pequeno contratempo.

Sakura não queria nem saber o que Itachi classificaria como _sério_.

Ao invés disso, ela andou até ficar do seu lado, abaixou a prancheta e… pausou.

Sakura tentava muito sério ser profissional e normalmente ela conseguia. Se alguém como Ino ou Naruto estavam no hospital, ela não conseguia resistir a algumas provocações, era verdade. Até mesmo com Sasuke ela tinha de se divertir um pouco, fazendo com que as enfermeiras mais enamoradas tirassem seu sangue e trocassem suas bandagens só para vê-lo sofrer. Se a situação pedisse por isso, ela era tão capaz e controlada quanto Tsunade-sama, mas ela mimava sua adolescente interior sempre que podia.

E agora, sua adolescente interior exigia que ela tirasse alguns momentos preciosos para encarar a pura perfeição que era o torso desnudo, porém enfaixado, de Itachi.

Imediatamente Sakura corou. E sua vergonha apenas intensificou quando ela arriscou um olhar para o rosto de Itachi e viu que ele a encarava. Os olhos escuros estava, indecifráveis mas a linha suave de seus lábios denunciaram que ele não estava exatamente indiferente no momento. O canto de seus lábios arqueou bem de leve, apenas provando que, de fato, Itachi sabia que ela estava o secando.

Ela realmente queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse.

Respirando fundo para se acalmar, Sakura disse (torcendo para que não estivesse mais corada): — Uchiha-san. Eu preciso trocar suas bandagens e realizar alguns testes antes de terminar de emendar seus machucados externos. — ao falar, Sakura juntou todo o material que precisava, o depositou organizadamente numa bandeja da mesa próxima a porta. Ela encarou seu café com desejo por um segundo ao levantar a bandeja, mas essa não era hora de se deleitar: ela tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Itachi não havia respondido e Sakura hesitou. Normalmente, seus pacientes pelo menos reconheciam sua presença, o que ela tomava como consentimento para prosseguir com seu trabalho. Itachi não o fizera e ela não sabia se devia continuar ou perguntar novamente. E se ele não quisesse que ela o tocasse? Ela não tinha medo de Itachi, diferente da maioria das pessoas, mas ainda assim ela ficava um tanto nervosa perto dele.

Ela podia ter tentado, mas ainda não obtivera sucesso em extinguir os sentimentos que tivera por ele desde os cinco anos de idade.

— Posso beber um copo?

Isso era inesperado… mas Sakura podia consentir.

— É claro! — ela fez menção de encher um copo com a água do jarro a sua mesa de cabeceira, se perguntando porque ele não o tinha feito. Claro, ele provavelmente _não conseguia _\- mas os Uchiha eram sempre tão teimosos e orgulhosos.

Entretanto, ele interrompeu em um murmúrio novamente.

— Não, não de água. — quando ela levantou o olhar, ela percebeu o quão cansado ele aparentava, e fez sentido antes mesmo dele dizer: — Café.

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Ela tinha quase certeza que não deveria dar cafeína para seus pacientes - mas as regras nem sempre se aplicavam a Itachi… especialmente vindo dela. Ela debateu por um instante antes de assentir em hesitante concordância.

— Assim que eu terminar aqui mando um copo pra você. Pode ser? — ela esperava que ele aceitasse. Ela não podia deixá-lo ainda…

Itachi cerrou o maxilar e Sakura quase exasperou. _Claro_…

— _Agora_, Sakura, por favor.

O uso de seu nome a surpreendeu, e ela se encontrou corando novamente - tudo porque ele se lembrava de seu nome! Era realmente um tanto desconcertante perceber o quanto de poder ele tinha sobre ela - especialmente quando ele nem parecia notar.

Ela não podia mesmo recusar algo a ele… mas ela tinha trabalho a fazer.

Olhando para a porta, ela avistou seu próprio copo de café quentinho sobre a mesa. Ela podia dar-lhe um pouco? O pensamento a fez ruborizar.

Itachi pareceu ler seus pensamentos, pois disse: — Esse serve.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar assustado. — Mas eu…

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse numa voz usada para dar ordens: — Sakura.

… _bebi desse copo_.

Com um suspiro, Sakura se dirigiu até o copo. Ela duvidava que Itachi sequer se importava - ele provavelmente só precisava de sua dose diária de cafeína. Uma noção divertida; Uchiha Itachi era dependente de café. Ela guardou a informação para um futuro encontro, pegou o copo e o levou até ele.

— Espero que não se importe do café estar forte, Uchiha-san. — ela disse quando ele aceitou o copo.

— É como eu gosto. — ele informou sem cerimônia, tomando um longo gole. As sobrancelhas de Sakura arquearam enquanto ele bebia, absorvendo essa nova informação. — E você pode me chamar de Itachi.

Finalmente, ele pôs o copo na mesa e, satisfeito, permitiu que uma Sakura bastante contente começasse a trabalhar.

Quando ela foi embora, levando consigo o copo para que ninguém descobrisse que ela havia dado cafeína para um paciente, ela percebeu que ainda restava um gole de café no recipiente.

Sorrindo para si mesma, ela levou o copo até os lábios.

[...]

**Momentos da Verdade**

_Dezenove anos_

Nos últimos três anos Itachi havia passado pelo hospital um total de oito vezes. Para muitos, seria um feito extraordinário por se tratar de uma frequência tão _baixa_, mas o mesmo não valia para Itachi.

Sakura se preocupava por ele, porque ele era Itachi, e ele estava dando entrada no hospital, machucado e inconsciente com uma regularidade alarmante. Itachi era inteligente, forte e rápido, e ele deveria estar enfrentando algo realmente perigoso se estava se machucando tanto. A gratidão que ela sentiu ao tê-lo sob seus cuidados a pedido dele mesmo, Tsunade confessou, não fora suficiente de modo algum para aliviar sua preocupação.

Quando ela então passou para a ANBU e foi colocada no mesmo time que ninguém menos que o objeto de sua afeição, Sakura ficou felicíssima. Finalmente ela seria de alguma ajuda para Itachi. Talvez ela não fosse tão boa em batalha quanto ele mas ela era esperta, e pelo menos era uma ótima médica.

Ou, de qualquer jeito, esse havia sido o plano.

Eles estavam lutando contra um loiro de temperamento volátil, um artista que conseguia fazer suas criações explodirem ao seu comando; seus gritos de raiva não ajudavam Itachi a derrotar um já difícil oponente.

Ele finalmente fora derrotado mas Itachi agora ostentava queimaduras e ossos quebrados, estirado sobre a grama próxima de um riacho, onde Sakura se limpava para que pudesse curá-lo sem passar-lhe infecções.

A usual pele pálida de Itachi estava ainda mais pálida e mesmo que ele não desse nenhuma indicação disso, Sakura sabia que ele devia estar sentindo muita dor. Cuidadosamente, ela ajoelhou ao seu lado, pôs as mãos bem acima de seu abdômem e deixou o chakra esverdeado fluir. Não estava curando, apenas anestesiando, mas na mesma hora Itachi pareceu relaxar, seus músculos perdendo certa tensão.

— Só relaxe. — Sakura disse, pegando bandagens, pomada e desinfetante. — Não vai demorar.

Queimaduras eram complicadas porque era preciso que ela retirasse a pele arruinada, o que podia ser um processo doloroso. Além disso, ela usualmente conversava com seus pacientes para dar-lhes alguma distração. A pior parte era sempre a antecipação que precedia o tratamento, não o processo de cura em si.

— Hn.

Itachi realmente precisava - ou queria - que ela o tratasse como uma criança? Provavelmente não. Mas ela o fazia com Sasuke e até mesmo o pai deles, então ela faria com Itachi também. Não era preciso tratá-lo como uma espécie diferente só porque ele era melhor do que ela - e todo mundo.

— É esse tipo de missão que você vem pegando esses últimos anos?

— Sim.

— Uau, deve ser difícil. Aquele cara era um pé no saco.

Itachi fechou os olhos. — Hn.

_Tagarela, não? _— Às vezes não dá vontade de ter um fanclub?

Os olhos de Itachi abriram-se, suas sobrancelhas franzidas de leve. — Perdão? — ele perguntou, claramente pego de surpresa.

Sakura deu de ombros. — Sasuke tem um bem grande e você não tem porque as pessoas têm medo de você. Não quer ter um?

— Você tem medo de mim?

Sakura sorriu para ele, começando a consertar seus ossos. — Não. Eu deveria ter?

Ele não respondeu, e ela não esperava que ele o fizesse, então continuou:

— Você salvou minha vida uma vez, sabe. — ela pausou seu trabalho, encontrando seu olhar firmemente. — Eu nunca vou ter medo de você.

Mais tarde aquela noite, quando Sakura decidiu dormir e Itachi, curado o suficiente para se mover e lutar, assumiu a vigília, ele manteve os olhos na sua figura adormecida.

Confiança cega num estranho era raridade, especialmente para um ninja, mas essa garota confiava nele mais que tudo, então ele honraria isso.

Ele a protegeria.

* * *

**Promessas Cumpridas**

_Vinte e um anos_

Não era todo dia que Sakura dava entrada no hospital, e quando ela o fazia, todos ficavam sabendo; os Yamanakas mandavam quase um terço das flores de sua loja, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto e Kakashi a visitavam diariamente, a Hokage desaparecia no seu quarto do hospital por horas a fio, Lee comprava presentes para ela e arrastava seu time para visitá-la.

E Itachi? Ele cumpriu com sua promessa silenciosa.

Sasuke que lhe contara num dia ao encontrar seu irmão mais velho treinando vigorosamente. Desajeitadamente, ele informou Itachi dos detalhes de sua missão, assim como do homem que lhe atacara.

Dois dias depois, o homem estava morto e Itachi prestava uma visita para Sakura.

Ela estava com dificuldades para se sentar, obviamente surpresa em vê-lo no seu quarto do hospital. — Itachi! O que faz aqui?

— Eu vim te ver.

Sakura corou. _Obviamente_.

— Que gentil da sua parte. — ela disse, ainda claramente surpresa. — Obrigada.

Itachi aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado na cama para ficar da mesma altura que ela, empurrando-a pelo ombro. — Deite-se. — ele ordenou.

— Eu estou _bem_. — ela protestou. — Não foi nada demais. Um idiota só me pegou desprevenida. — ela acrescentou veementemente.

Itachi ficou satisfeito com a sua reação. Todas as garotas deveria ser confiantes o suficiente para tomarem conta de si mesmas, e era bom perceber que Sakura aceitara seu ensinamento anos atrás.

Ele não achou necessário informá-la do status do shinobi que a colocara no hospital. Conhecendo Sasuke, ela descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Seu treinamento está valendo a pena então.

_Finalmente _ele reconheceu. Só havia demorado nove anos.

— Está sim. — Sakura alegrou-se. — E você ainda não lutou comigo.

Itachi levantou-se, olhando para ela. Os analgésicos a estavam deixando tonta e sonolenta, mas Sakura podia jurar que tinha visto ele quase sorrir para ela.

— Quem sabe um dia. — foi tudo o que ele disse.

E então os olhos de Sakura se fecharam, o mundo ficando escuro.

Quando ela contou para Ino no dia seguinte sobre a visita de Itachi, a garota não acreditou. Isso não a impediu de espalhar para todo mundo que conhecia, no entanto.

* * *

**Fábrica de Rumores**

_Vinte e dois anos_

— O que as bonitas estão fazendo? — Sakura perguntou com desconfiança.

As três adolescentes pularam em susto e viraram-se lentamente para encarar sua superior. — Olá, Haruno-san. — elas cumprimentaram com uma forçada inocência.

Sakura pôs as mãos no quadril. — Por que vocês estão na porta do escritório da Hokage?

Uma delas, a garota com cabelo preto curto, tossiu. — Era para Tsunade-sama estar nos mostrando uma cirurgia no hospital.

— Por que ela não está lá então? Não me diga que está atrasada. — Antes que qualquer uma das adolescentes pudesse responder, Sakura levantou a mão e abriu a porta. — Shishou, espero que não esteja bebendo de no…

Tsunade rolou os olhos, Naruto cobriu o riso com uma mão e Itachi a olhou despretensiosamente sobre o ombro.

_Eu preciso _parar _de sair entrando desse jeito._

— Hã. Você não tem uma cirurgia? — Sakura perguntou nervosamente, os olhos varrendo a sala.

— Se eu tivesse, eu estaria nela. — Tsunade parecia indignada. — Quão irresponsável você acha que eu sou, Sakura?

Sakura sabiamente escolheu não responder.

— Itachi, está dispensado. Agora eu preciso falar com o Naruto e você precisa ensinar minha querida aluna a _bater na porta_. — ela disse severamente. Sakura, parecendo bastante envergonhada, saiu porta afora de volta para o saguão. Itachi a seguiu.

Foi só quando a porta se fechou que Sakura notou que as garotas de mais cedo haviam se afastado para o fim do saguão, rindo e encarando bem descaradamente os dois. Ou melhor, _um _dos dois.

Sakura resmungou. _Vai entender_.

— Creio que você _tem _um fanclub. — ela disse, aproveitando que estava esperando por Tsunade e ele não tinha ido embora, uma vez que gostava de conversar.

Itachi sequer olhou para o trio.

— Então, por que estava conversando com Naruto e a Tsunade-sama? — Sakura inquiriu, esperando por uma resposta que provavelmente não receberia.

— Naruto e eu temos uma missão. — Itachi olhou para ela e acrescentou: — É sua primeira missão ANBU.

— Ah. — Sakura assentiu, sem se preocupar em esconder seu alívio. Por mais forte que Naruto fosse, ela se preocuparia incessantemente se ele estivesse sozinho. Mas não só ele iria com alguém experiente, ele iria junto _do _Uchiha Itachi. — Toma conta dele, ok?

Itachi assentiu.

— Cuide para que ele coma seus vegetais, durma direitinho e tome banho antes de comer…

Itachi olhou para ela. Ela estava sorrindo timidamente para ele.

— Só estou vendo se ainda está me ouvindo. — ela tossiu. — Então, por que Sasuke não vai com vocês?

— Ele vai sair em missão com Kakashi. — Itachi respondeu.

[...]

Do outro lado do corredor, três jovens estavam abertamente boquiabertas com o casal.

— Primeira ela consegue Sasuke-sama no mesmo time que ela. — uma garota reclamou. — E agora ela consegue Itachi-sama também!

— Algumas garotas são sortudas demais. — sua amiga concordou tristemente.

A última garota não estava totalmente convencida e pôs-se a cruzar o saguão, chamando por cima do ombro: — Eu ainda não acredito que eles estão juntos. Vocês vem?

[...]

Sakura interrompeu sua surpreendentemente recíproca conversa com Itachi ao sentir uma mão no seu ombro, e ao virar-se deu de cara com uma das garotas de antes, a de cabelo preto. Atrás dela estavam suas duas amigas, uma com longo cabelo preto e olhos verdes e uma menor de cabelos castanhos.

— Olá, Haruno-san. — ela disse, mostrando um rápido sorriso sem dentes.

— Oi… — ela arrastou em expectativa.

— Maki. — a garota informou. Ela apontou para a garota de olhos verdes. — Essa é Ayano. — e então para a morena. — E essa é Emi.

— Prazer em conhecê-las. — Sakura disse educadamente. — Como posso ajudá-las?

— Respondendo uma pergunta. — Maki disse.

Sakura assentiu, esperando uma pergunta médica ou até mesmo uma questão sobre genjutsu ou chakra. O que ela recebeu, no entanto, foi:

— Você e Itachi-sama estão saindo?

Sakura estava dividida entre começar a rir do honorífico e morrer de vergonha, especialmente quando ela arriscou um olhar de soslaio para Itachi apenas para encontrá-lo com uma sobrancelha levantada, _olhando para ela_.

— Não! — ela cuspiu, completamente mortificada. Emi e Ayano pareciam mais calmas mas Maki olhava com expectativa para Itachi.

Como Sakura esperava, ele não respondeu, nem mesmo olhou para as garotas até que Maki disse impacientemente: — Itachi-sama?

Deus, aquele nome _não_ combinava com ele.

Itachi aparentemente concordava, uma vez que as encarou e com um pequeno sinal de irritação disse: — Sim?

— Você está namorando a Haruno-san? — Maki era corajosa, Sakura tinha que reconhecer.

— Não vejo porque isso lhe interessa. — Itachi era sempre educado mas até mesmo Maki sabia que tinha ultrapassado os limites. Ela enrubesceu.

— Hã, me… me desculpe. — ela gaguejou, se afastando. — Eu… — aparentemente sem palavras, ela foi embora com as duas amigas, correndo depois de lançar um último olhar para a dupla.

Itachi estava em silêncio, como sempre, e Sakura sentiu que precisava dar o primeiro passo.

— Bem, isso foi estranho, não? — Sakura olhou para ele, sorriu maliciosamente e acrescentou: — Itachi-_sama_.

Itachi a encarou.

Sakura estava se divertindo deveras.

Até que dois dias depois seus companheiros de time exigiram saber - Sasuke ansiosamente, Naruto em horror e Kakashi com vago interesse - quando ela havia começado a namorar Itachi e se era verdade que eles iriam dar uma escapada?

* * *

**Pontos de Mudança**

_Vinte e dois anos_

— Essa é a coisa mais embaraçosa do mundo, multiplicada por mil. — Sakura decidiu.

Ino riu. — Bem, pensa pelo lado bom: você está fazendo progresso.

Sakura rolou os olhos. — Seria bom se fosse verdade. Sério, Ino. Eu estou apaixonada por ele há _dezessete anos_. Como ele ainda não percebeu?

— Talvez ele não seja tão inteligente quanto todo mundo assume. — Ino sugeriu, arranjando um dúzia de rosas num buquê.

Sakura a encarou. — Não, ele é _ainda mais _inteligente.

Ino riu de novo. Sakura estava obviamente sofrendo de idolatria quando se tratava de Uchiha Itachi.

— Por que não conta pra ele como se sente?

— Ah, claro. Assim? "Ei, Itachi, eu estive apaixonada por você desde os cinco anos de idade. Por favor, casa comigo?" — Sakura zombou. — Até parece.

Alguém limpou a garganta atrás dela e o sangue de Sakura ficou gelado.

— Sasuke! — Ino exclamou. — O que fazes aqui?

De fato, Uchiha Sasuke estava bem à frente delas em seu equipamento ANBU completo, cercado de margaridas, tulipas e cravos, parecendo bastante desconfortável.

— Estava procurando a Sakura. Você pode passar na minha casa mais tarde? — ele perguntou seriamente. Sakura piscou, rubor retrocedendo.

— Eu posso ir agora se quiser. — ela ofereceu.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. — Venha às dez ou algo do gênero. Espere do lado de fora. — e com isso ele partiu, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar intenso, deixando Sakura se perguntando onde se metera.

* * *

**Conhecendo os Pais**

_Vinte e dois anos_

Havia anos que Sakura conhecia Fugaku e Mikoto, falava com eles, os curava e os visitava em sua casa muitas e muitas vezes. Ela particularmente nunca sentira medo dos dois antes, não importando quão rígido fosse o patriarca Uchiha.

Então por que ela sentia vontade de vomitar agora?

A mão de Itachi, descansando no meio das suas costas, a empurrou insistentemente, e ela foi forçada a continuar andando.

Ela ainda estava confusa sobre como acabara nessa situação. Em um minuto Itachi estava ignorando uma adolescente ansiosa e no outro, ela estava em um relacionamento com ele.

Ela deveria estar no mundo da lua. Ao invés disso, ela ainda estava um pouco atordoada.

Quando Sasuke pedira que ela o encontrasse aquela noite, ela prontamente aceitara, apenas para descobrir que se tratava de um plano para fazê-la encontrar Itachi sem possibilidade de fuga (ela ainda se sentia um pouco desconfortável ao seu lado desde que os boatos começaram).

Itachi então dissera que seu clã havia acreditado nos rumores, pedindo que ela dançasse conforme a música para que os anciões do clã parassem de lhe perturbar para achar uma esposa e, portanto, o deixassem em paz para focar nas suas missões. Ele também adicionou que os anciões a achariam mais aceitável, permitindo que ela passasse mais tempo com Sasuke, mas a primeira parte a havia convencido.

Ela não queria conhecer outra Megumi.

Pensando na noite em que ele oficialmente pedira sua mão em namoro-de-mentirinha, Sakura precisava admitir que não fora muito romântico. Ele dava a entender que era mais um plano de batalha do que outra coisa.

— Mãe, Pai, vocês conhecem Sakura. — Itachi dizia.

Sasuke estava bem atrás de seus pais, e ele parecia preocupado. Quando seus pais não estavam olhando, ela o encarou, desafiando-o a estragar seu momento.

Acabou que ele não precisou fazê-lo.

No meio do jantar, Mikoto disse alegremente: — Então, há quanto tempo vocês se veem em segredo?

Sakura deixou Itachi responder: — Oito meses.

Fugaku se inclinou na cadeira, levando um copo aos lábios. — Então, quando vocês pretendem se casar?

O queixo de Sakura caiu mas Itachi apenas disse: — Eu ainda não propus.

— Você planeja fazê-lo? — Fugaku queria saber.

Itachi bebeu de seu copo, o abaixou, limpou a boca com um guardanapo e olhou seu pai nos olhos. Sakura pensou que poderia explodir de tensão.

— Claro que sim.

[...]

— Você _não _vai casar com a minha companheira de time. — Sasuke disse teimosamente.

— Ei! — Sakura protestou.

— Eu não vou se você tem tanta ressalva. — Itachi disse calmamente.

— Pera, _o que_?

— Você realmente pensa em _casar _com ela? — Sasuke perguntou, parecendo doente.

— Por que não? Eu preciso casar. Sakura é uma kunoichi talentosa e uma médica renomada. Eu a conheço há anos. — Itachi deu de ombros friamente. — Não vejo desvantagens.

— Isso não é nada romântico. — Sakura resmungou mas, como sempre, ela foi ignorada.

Sasuke encarou seu irmão. — Não case com ela porque é _conveniente_. Ela realmente gosta de você!

Sakura estranhamente ficou tocada pela proteção de Sasuke, mas ela queria que ele não tivesse cuspido seu segredo assim. Itachi a olhou, sem mudar de expressão. Ela encontrou seu olhar de cabeça erguida, mesmo que ela pudesse sentir suas bochechas esquentando. Finalmente ele voltou o olhar para Sasuke, que ainda parecia irritado.

— Eu sei que gosta.

* * *

**Felizes Para Sempre**

_Vinte e três anos_

— Quer saber? Vou falar logo. — Sakura anunciou, pondo-se de pé. Itachi levantou o olhar dos pergaminhos de missão a sua frente na grama da área de treinamento para ela.

— Esse é o relacionamento mais esquisito do mundo. Você diz que quer casar comigo, mas ainda precisa demonstrar que _gosta _de mim. Você não segura minha mão, me defende ou me chama por apelidos fofos… e por favor não chame. — ela acrescentou rapidamente. Os lábios de Itachi arquearam num quase sorriso mas ela estava ocupada demais brigando para perceber. — Você nunca me beijou e quase nunca conversa comigo e claro, seu irmão quer matar nós dois toda vez que estamos juntos. — ela bufou. — Eu não vejo porque continuar nisso.

Era verdade. Eles estavam "namorando" há quase um ano e Itachi nunca demonstrara sinal de afeto por ela. Por vezes ela se perguntava porque ainda nessa situação, mas Itachi parecia pelo menos sério quanto a eles dois, e Sakura não podia rejeitá-lo. Ela só tivera olhos para Itachi a vida toda; ela simplesmente não podia trocá-lo por outro - _quem quer que fosse_.

— _Você_ gosta da situação. — Itachi apontou.

Sakura virou a cabeça para esconder o rubor e cruzou os braços contra o peito. — Próximo.

— Eu pretendo me casar com você um dia. — Itachi disse. Como sempre, seu estômago dava um salto quando ele dizia essas palavras, mesmo que fosse em seu usual tom neutro.

— Você gostaria que eu te beijasse? — ele continuou educadamente.

Sakura se virou para encará-lo boquiaberta. _Sério _que ele estava perguntando se ela…

— _Que_? — ela engasgou.

Itachi já havia se levantado e estava se aproximando dela com longas, decididas passadas. Sakura deu um passo para trás, senso de fuga apitando diante de uma situação desconhecida, mas ele a segurou pelo braço, a puxou para mais perto e a beijou.

E foi surreal. Era tudo o que Sakura sempre quisera. Ele não a tocara, excepto pela mão em seu braço e o beijo havia sido casto na melhor das hipóteses, mas…

_Hã. Uau._

— Satisfeita?

Ainda, Sakura teve de franzir o cenho. — Você não _gosta_-gosta de mim!

Itachi deu um passo para trás, virando a cabeça para que dessa vez _ela _não visse o _seu _sorriso.

— Você foi treinada pelo Kakashi, Sakura. Por que não tenta ler as entrelinhas?

* * *

**Sábias Palavras**

_Vinte e três anos_

Ino disse: — Significa que ele te ama com a intensidade de mil sóis.

Kiba concluiu: — Significa que ele tá afim de uma ação.

Tenten sugeriu: — Talvez ele realmente te ame? E ele é realmente tímido. Ou gay.

Shikamaru disse: — Vai embora, mulher problemática.

Shino perguntou: — Você _realmente _saber o que eu penso?

Naruto disse: — É por isso que você deveria ter saído comigo quando teve chance.

Sasuke foi o único que ajudou. — Significa, sua idiota, que Itachi mostrou mais interesse em você do que em qualquer outra pessoa do planeta. Significa que ele gosta de você. Significa que você vai ser minha cunhada.

Ele parecia enjoado, então Sakura apertou seu braço. — Vamos ser uma família incrível.

Sasuke rolou os olhos mas não parecia inteiramente infeliz. — Você é irritante.

* * *

**Reflexões**

_Vinte e três anos_

— Ok. — Sakura disse, parada com as mãos entrelaçadas a sua frente. Itachi, no caminho até o escritório da Hokage, pausou.

— Perdão?

— Ok. — Sakura repetiu, assentindo. — Ok, eu me caso com você! — ela estava corando tanto que era uma surpresa seu rosto não explodir. Vagamente ela se perguntou se ela um dia deixaria de ficar tímida na sua presença. Isso estava ficando realmente ridículo.

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio, ainda olhando para ela e Sakura foi tomada por um repentino e aterrorizante pensamento. Talvez ela tivesse entendido errado? Talvez Sasuke estivesse errado? Talvez…

— Bom. — Itachi oferecia uma mão pacientemente e Sakura olhou para baixo.

… Ou talvez não.

Cuidadosamente, Itachi deslizou um anel por seu dedo. Era de ouro branco, frio contra sua pele quente, e intricadamente emoldurado com diamantes e esmeraldas, mas ela estava ocupada admirando um visão completamente diferente.

Itachi a olhava, e embora seu olhar não fosse carinho, sua expressão não fosse tenra e ele não estivesse dizendo uma palavra, Sakura pensou que nunca estivera tão feliz antes.

Itachi disse: — Vamos conversar quando eu retornar. — e tentou ir embora mas Sakura o puxou de volta pela mão que ela ainda não soltara.

Ela estava sorrindo, olhar baixo em vergonha. — Quando eu era menor. — ela começou. — Eu disse pra todas as minhas amigas que eu casaria com você. — ela olhou entre os cílios e riu. — Só demorou quinze anos, não?

Itachi sorriu para ela. — Hn.

* * *

**NT: **Caso esse seja um casal que você gosta de ler, não deixe de conferir meu perfil por mais traduções e aproveite para me pôr na lista de autoras seguidas para não perder nenhuma postagem no futuro. :)

[Peço perdão por qualquer erro mas eu realmente sou preguiçosa demais para revisar um documento desse tamanho três vezes seguida]


End file.
